Tammy Lamby Lu Lu
Tammy Lamby Lu Lu (Japanese Name:Tami Ramu Ryo Ryo) is a character in Kawaii Crush. She has appeared in webisodes and was part of the big, brushable hair dolls line. Along with Zoey Boey Fru Fru and Sunny Bunny Hop Hop. She is a lamb themed girl and her colors are pale white-yellow, powder blue, and dark lilac. Personality Not much is known about Tammy just yet, but what is known by far is that she is very gentle, warm and cuddly! Tammy seems to adore fashion a lot like Katie Cat Meow Meow and getting a chance to show off any of her new lamb themed clothing designs that she comes up with. She spends a lot of her time knitting and reveals that she makes her own stuff from wool. Appearance Tammy is a pale, fair tanned skinned girl with bright sea blue eyes and almost violet hair. She has neat bangs that mostly tuck underneath her cap except for a few long, curly strands. Her hair is worn in a low, left-sided ponytail held with a light blue bow that has a heart in the center, matching the purple and heart themed bow on her lamb hat on its left ear. This hat has a lamb face on it with a small, pink heart shaped nose. It also has two strings that sway loosely to the sides with pom poms at the bottom. Tammy wears a pale white-yellow tank top with dark purple stitch marks on it, a pale blue skirt, pale white gloves with fluffy purple cuffs and matching boots that have lambs on the toe. Doll In doll form, Tammy has few changes from her normal form. The lamb cap lacks a bow, her eyes are darker, she does not have her gloves, her top is slightly different, her hair is now a pink-violet, and her skirt is purple. Originally her colors were to be much duller and the skirt was a pale seafoam color. Pet Tammy's pet is a little lamb and its fleece is soft like clouds and white as snow. Merchandise *Tammy Lamby Lu Lu Big size hair doll Trivia ◾She was the first one to tell us what she <3s from the Webisode High Tweed Chase. In the beta stages of Kawaii Crush, Tammy's lamb was to have pink eyes and a white face. Her skirt was a pale minty green and the bows on her attire were lilac purple. Quotes "I <3 lambs so much that it even inspires my baa-eautiful fashion sense!" "Everyone knows that I'm gentle, warm and cuddly! And I <3 giving cuddles to my friends when they're feeling sad." "I'll share my designs and prance on Katie Cat Meow Meow's catwalk with fuzzy wuzzy lamb hats that I <3 to knit." Gallery I love to sew.png|I love knitting! (Watashi wa amimono ga daisuki!) Chilly Day.png High Tweed Chase Card.png Tammy Lamby.png Yarn Hammock.png|Our new hammocks are so cool! String.png Category:Characters Category:Cuddly Pet Collection Category:Girls Category:Animal Theme